Jamas diras adios
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Las cosas de Hermione no estan bien y Harry no ayuda en nada, decide irse y el plan de Harry se viene a pique...


_**Jamás dirás adiós**_

Ruby P. Black

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con aire Molly Weasley, enfada y le fulminó con sus ojos color miel. Por un pequeño instante, Harry sintió deseos de retroceder.

Cuando ella se enfadaba era mejor huir… Deseaba huir.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Contesta! – exclamó con enojo.

- Soy tu mejor amigo, quiero lo mejor para ti.

- No… eres cruel, eso eres.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y levantó el rostro con aire ausente y perdido. Le dirigió una mirada tímida.

- No lo soy – insistió en un tono bajo de voz, como si lo estuviese pensando.

- Si, lo estas siendo, no te hagas la víctima – se le acercó y le miró con firmeza.

- Hermione.

- Asúmelo. Me estas diciendo: Oye, Herms no te veo futuro con tu novio, con el que sale hace casi un año.

- Por algo lo digo.

La castaña se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y porque es?

Sólo quería que fuera sincero con ella. NO era la primera vez que llegaba a su departamento; no era la primera vez que criticaba un pretendiente suyo. Sencillamente se mentía en su vida con diferentes y absurdas excusas.

- Porque eres mi amiga y no te veo feliz.

- Lo soy.

Mentira.

Se reprochó a sí misma la mentira a la que se sometía.

Horas después, Harry se fue, poco convencido de que ella estuviera bien. Al menos la había dejado en paz y le había permitido pensar con tranquilidad.

Por la noche, ella salió camino a su cita, segura, por primera vez de que podría formar una pareja con futuro con Blaise Zabini.

----------------------

Cretino.

- Un… - no tenía palabras. Tampoco quería buscarlas. En realidad sólo deseaba huir con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que, al dejar el restaurante, él no la seguiría. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que, al aparecerse en su departamento, había alguien ahí. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mosca en la comida, en una basurita entre los dientes…

Merlín, que asqueroso pensar así de él…

- ¿Porque vienes temprano?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, incrédula.

- ¿Acaso eres mi padre? Aunque debería ser una felicitación, ¿no?

- No seas chistosa ahora.

Quizás si ella fuera otra chica, habría pensado que Harry estaba celoso. Pero ella era Hermione y Harry Potter no podía estar celoso de ella. Obviamente, quería imaginar lo que no era.

- Harry… - siseó. Tan bien que Malfoy se había sentido envidioso de ella – esta actitud tuya no está funcionando.

- Tus relaciones no lo están.

Ambos se sentaron en el bonito sofá de la sala y Hermione cerró los puños con demasiada fuerza. ¿En que comento se había dado vuelta la situación?. Era hasta ridículo que el tomara esa postura.

- Y te dije que Zabini no era chico para ti.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Tu eres… eres formal. No, eres… No vas con una serpiente.

Suspiró.

- No te entiendo para nada. Creo que no te estás explicando bien.

- Lo sé – Harry le sonrió con inocencia – lo que quiero decir es que Zabini es demasiado infantil. El es… muy verde y tu más bien… ¿gris?

- ¿me llamas vieja?

Harry tragó saliva.

Podía ser fácilmente, y casi sin intentarlo, un reverendo patán. El deber de Hermione era callarse y mirarlo hasta que sólo se diera cuenta y dejara de decir tonterías.

- Quiero dormir – soltó ella al ver que su mejor amigo no volvía a hablar.

- Claro … mañana te hablo.

----------------------

Ron Weasley estaba comiendo su segunda ronda de ranas de chocolate cuando Harry apareció en el departamento.

Ellos vivían juntos desde la Academia de Auores.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara?! – le preguntó el pelirrojo al verle llegar sonriendo casi con una mueca - ¿Al fin ese plan tuyo ha dado resultado? ¿O fue al revés?

- No sé – Harry se sentó a su lado frente al tv, la nueva adicción de Ron.

- Entonces ya deja de jugar y díselo sin dar más vueltas.

- Ahora ya no puedo hacer eso.

Ron siempre había tenido a su amigo como un hombre valiente y se le hacía increíble que le tuviera miedo a Hermione, más considerando que ella era muy condescendiente con él. Amable. Era indulgente.

Siempre era buena con Harry.

Si, en cambio, el enamorado fuera él, seguramente ella le lanzaría una bandada de pájaros para que le hirieran.

Bufó. Menos mal que eso ya había pasado.

- Sigo pensando…

- Bueno, mañana se lo diré.

El pelirrojo asintió. No era muy difícil convencer a Harry. Claro está que a Hermione se le daba mejor.

-----------------

- ¡Ya calmate! – exclamó Ronald hastiado mientras se anudaba las zapatillas. Ya llegaba tarde a trabajar y obviamente Harry también – tenemos que irnos.

- No iré.

- ¿Qué?

- La llamo y no contesta. He probado con la chimenea y tampoco. Iré a su casa.

- Puede esperar.

- No puede – dictaminó el moreno y segundos después, desapareció.

El departamento de Hermione estaba vacío y el corazón de Harry se encogió de tristeza y preocupación. Su mirada verdosa recorrió todo con analítica confusión hasta que al fin encontró una nota en un pedazo de pergamino.

- ¡No! – soltó y volvió a desaparecer.

Cuando, dias atrás, se le cruzó por la cabeza que quizás si él amedrentaba a Hermione y le hacía ver que todos esos sujetos no eran para ella, quizás… Ella se daría cuenta de él… ¡De que él existía!

Hermione se marchaba.

Tenía una oportunidad en Paris y ella se marchaba hacia allá buscando una oportunidad diferente.

Con cierto descontrol, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados en el aeropuerto. Se había aparecido a cuadras más lejanas ya que Hermione había decidido viajar al modo muggle.

- Donde estás… dónde estás…

- ¿Harry?

Volteó bruscamente y sus ojos verdes chocaron ante el cuerpo femenino y curvilíneo. Bello a simple viste.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te buscaba, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte asi? Sin despedirte.

- Tenia que hacerlo. Ya sabes que mis cosas no andan bien y tengo que buscar otras alternativas.

- Entiendo eso, pero búscalas aquí.

- Harry…

- No. Hermione yo te he engañado mucho este tiempo.. he hecho cosas malas – Harry se veía muy nervioso – lo que te he dicho ha sido para que te olvides de cada tipo… siempre fue por… por mi. Sólo quería que te fijes en mi…

Hermione parpadeó confusa, mirándole.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Ella finalmente sonrió y el temor de Harry, en lugar de disminuir, se acrecentó y temió lo que ella fuera a decirle.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres? – dijo al fin.

- Estoy diciendo… te amo, Herms.

- Oh – sonrió más.

- Maldición Hermione, di algo.

- Eres un tonto, Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo eres realmente.

La castaña se le acercó y alisó su camisa con un gesto cariñoso que a Harry no dejó de sobresaltar.

- Podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio y no estaríamos jugando tan ridículamente. No habríamos dado tantas vueltas y yo podría haberte dicho de una buena vez que te amo con locura.

Harry parpadeó y se enfrentó a la sonrisa de ella cuando levantó el rostro para mirarlo. Los ojos eran sinceros y tan transparentes como siempre.

Hermosos.

- ¿me amas? – balbuceó confuso.

- Con todo mi corazón.

- ¿a mi?

- Harry Potter, ¿es que no me estás escuchando?

El moreno soltó una carcajada y se le acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla llena de emoción. Se inclinó lentamente y la besó al fin; cumpliendo ese deseo con el que tanto habían soñado y por el que habían luchado. Aún ocultándolo.

El corazón masculino se descontroló.

- Te amo.

- También yo.

- me alegro que no te fueras tan rápido, Herms.

- Dudaba en ir a buscarte – sonrió.

- Esto no podría haber sido mejor – murmuró él al contacto con sus labios – nuestra historia no sería mejor…

_**Fin**_

Wow, si ya se, Herms y Harry, ni Ron, son míos. Lo digo acá solamente porque me toca hacerlo. Aunque supongo que todos ya saben que esto es asi.

Espero que el fic les haya gustado, acepto criticas constructivas y consejos para futuros fics, ¿En que situación les gustaría ver a estos tortolos?

Estoy tratando de ponerlos en todas las situaciones posibles.

Besitos,

Los am

Ruby (Sol)


End file.
